The Life of GIR
by robotic-gir
Summary: This is GIR's POV on Earth and his life.


Step One: Robots  
  
R ill! Get over here!" Grim yelled to his alien slave. Grim was always bossy and wanted to boss his own slave around. Grim was a robot, a short robot and had huge, robotic, green eyes. He was titanium silver and had one antenna with a green tip on top of his head. He carried around his pet dog that was green and didn't look like a dog at all. He named it Duh. Rill was an alien that was the shortest you could imagine an alien to be. He had huge, black eyes, a green body, and two antennae at the top of his head, and was wearing a school kid's casual clothes. Rill walked over to Grim and saluted to him. "Rill, reporting for duty, sir," he said. "Don't do that, it makes you look unintelligent," ordered Grim. "Okay," said Rill. "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to check something out for me," said Grim as he spun his chair to face him. "What?" "Check out something at the real world out there. Give me a full report on what you observed. I want you to observe everything stupid they do. Find out their weaknesses." "Okey dokey." "Oh, and Rill, one more thing." "Huh?" "Don't say anything stupid like that, it makes you sound unintelligent. Oh, and keep yourself well hidden. We don't need any suspicions from around here. Got that?" Rill nodded. "Off you go," said Grim. Rill walked off to the exit to observe the weaknesses of the human race. While Rill was gone, Grim watched over the other robots and their alien slaves. He saw one of his best friends, Pitts, and held on the phone button. "Phone, contact Pitts," ordered Grim. The computer did as it was told. "Pitts here," said Pitts. Pitts was steel, with huge, red square eyes, a green tipped antenna was on top of his head. He was short. "Pitts, what are you doing outside of your disguise?" Grim demanded. "What do you mean?" "You're out of the house you put up and you are out in the open! Retreat to your house! Retreat to your house! Oh, squat, I see a human! Run, run, run Pitts, run! Run to your house! NOW!" Pitts looked around and saw a human walking toward him. He ran off and went into his house. He turned back to his cellular computer phone. "What's up?" "What's up is that I had Rill go off to the human world and see if they had any weaknesses. I told him to give me a full report. What are you having Dir do?" "Nothing, Dir is going about his businesses. What do you want me to do with him?" "He needs to do something helpful, like track down a certain human being. Got any enemies?" Pitts looked deep in thought. He saw Dir prance by. "Dir, do we have any enemies? Think real hard!" Dir was deep in thought. A blue alien with small, beady, blue eyes, and two jet black antennae on top of his head. He was wearing a striped shirt and jeans to look like a kid. "There's End Giddy," Dir answered. "Who's End Giddy?" Grim asked. "A kid who's got a grudge against Pitts," Dir answered. "On the first day of school, End walked up to Pitts and started yelling at him. He cursed at him too. We could tell he didn't like Pitts. He knew Pitts was a robot, but he didn't say how he knew ... I think we have a robot back in Tricycle. His name wasn't too different from End's. His name was The Jiggle." "Dir, do you mind looking over this End Giddy?" Grim asked. Dir shook his head. "I was just about to ask Pitts if I should do anything," said Dir. "Well, Dir, here's a mission for you. I know you are not my alien slave, but you should at least take my advice, alright? Follow, spy, whatever you call it, on End Giddy. See if he has any weaknesses or anything. Find out everything there is to know about him and give Pitts a full report. Write it down if you must," instructed Grim. "Got it, sir," said Dir. Dir ran off. Pitts looked after Dib and then looked at Grim. "Grim, how long is that going to take?" he asked. Grim shrugged. "I have no idea. Please do not ask me that. It'll probably take him as long as he needs to find out about him. I just wanted to check up on you. I have a lot more robots to look after and figure out which needs to be Memorized, goodbye Pitts. Make sure you do your job I don't want to Memorize you." Grim turned off the computer phone. Grim was pretty much like the "master of them all" type of robot. Everyone looked up to him and he gave orders. When the robots and alien slaves left the planet Robotic, the previous master, who was dying at the time, told Grim that he liked the way he was doing things and liked how he ordered everyone around. He made everyone know who was boss and who was leader and whatever. The previous boss said that Grim would be in charge of ordering the robots and alien slaves around. Then he died. Memorizing or being Memorized was the term they used when they erased one of the robot or alien slaves' memories. No other robot or alien slave would remember it. Grim checked up on every robot and alien slave and Memorized a few of them. 


End file.
